banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Warpriest
Capable of calling upon the power of the gods in the form of blessings and spells, warpriests blend divine magic with martial skill. They are unflinching bastions of their faith, shouting gospel as they pummel foes into submission, and never shy away from a challenge to their beliefs. While clerics might be subtle and use diplomacy to accomplish their aims, warpriests aren’t above using violence whenever the situation warrants it. In many faiths, warpriests form the core of the church’s martial forces—reclaiming lost relics, rescuing captured clergy, and defending the church’s tenets from all challenges. The Warpriest is a Hybrid of Cleric and Warrior. '''Role: '''Warpriests can serve as capable healers or spellcasters, calling upon their divine powers from the center of the fight, where their armor and martial skills are put to the test. '''Alignment: '''A Warpriest must be within one alignment step of their Deity. '''Hit Die: '''d8 '''Starting Wealth: '''5d6 x 10g '''Favored Class Bonus: '''Wis +3, Str +2 Stats Spells The Warpriest is a Divine Spellcaster. The Warpriest uses their Wis modifier for spellcasting. The Warpriest takes spells from the Cleric spell list, found here. The Warpriest can cast any spell in the Cleric spell list up to tier 6 (other than spells they cannot cast due to alignment conflicts), but they must prepare the spells at the start of each day. The Warpriest must spend 1 hour each day praying to their deity in order to regain their spell slots and choose what spells they wish to prepare for the day. The number of spells a Warpriest can cast each day are equal to the number on the chart (above) + the bonus spells per day listed here. For Divine Focus (DF) spells, the Warpriest must be in possession of and presenting the Holy/Unholy Symbol of their deity. The Warpriest cannot take spells tagged with the opposite alignment than their deity's. (ex. If the Warpriest's deity is Lawful Good, they cannot cast spells that are tagged Evil or Chaotic.) Spontaneous Casting A good warpriest (or a neutral warpriest of a good deity) can channel stored spell energy into healing spells that he did not prepare ahead of time. The warpriest can expend any prepared spell that isn’t an orison to cast any Heal spell of the same spell level or lower. A Heal spell is any spell with “Heal” in its name. An evil warpriest (or a neutral warpriest of an evil deity) can’t convert spells to Heal spells, but can convert them to Harm spells. An Harm spell is any spell with “Harm” in its name. A warpriest that is neither good nor evil and whose deity is neither good nor evil chooses whether he can convert spells into either Heal spells or Harm spells. Once this choice is made, it cannot be changed. This choice also determines whether the warpriest channels positive or negative energy (see Channel Energy, below). Abilities Class Proficiency The Warpriest is proficient with Simple Weapons, Light Martial Weapons, and the favored weapon of their deity. They are proficient in all types of armor (Light, Medium, and Heavy). They are proficient with shields, but not tower shields. Aura (Ex) A warpriest of a chaotic, evil, good, or lawful deity has a particularly powerful aura (as a cleric) corresponding to the deity’s alignment. Blessings (Su) A warpriest’s deity influences his alignment, what magic he can perform, his values, and how others see him. Each warpriest can select two blessings from among those granted by his deity (each deity grants the blessings tied to its domains). A warpriest can select an alignment blessing (Chaos, Evil, Good, or Law) only if his alignment matches that domain. If a warpriest isn’t devoted to a particular deity, he still selects two blessings to represent his spiritual inclinations and abilities, subject to GM approval. The restriction on alignment domains still applies. Each blessing grants a minor power at 1st level and a major power at 10th level. A warpriest can call upon the power of his blessings a number of times per day (in any combination) equal to 3 + 1/2 his warpriest level (to a maximum of 13 times per day at 20th level). Each time he calls upon any one of his blessings, it counts against his daily limit. The save DC for these blessings is equal to 10 + 1/2 the warpriest’s level + the warpriest’s Wisdom modifier. If a warpriest also has levels in a class that grants cleric domains, the blessings chosen must match the domains selected by that class. Subject to GM discretion, the warpriest can change his former blessings or domains to make them conform. Blessings are here: Blessings. Focus Weapon At 1st level, a warpriest receives Weapon Focus as a bonus feat (he can choose any weapon, not just his deity’s favored weapon). Sacred Weapon (Su) At 1st level, weapons wielded by a warpriest are charged with the power of his faith. In addition to the favored weapon of his deity, the warpriest can designate a weapon as a sacred weapon by selecting that weapon with the Weapon Focus feat; if he has multiple Weapon Focus feats, this ability applies to all of them. Whenever the warpriest hits with his sacred weapon, the weapon damage is based on his level and not the weapon type. The damage based on size can be found on the table below. The warpriest can decide to use the weapon’s base damage instead of the sacred weapon damage—this must be declared before the attack roll is made. (If the weapon’s base damage exceeds the sacred weapon damage, its damage is unchanged.) This increase in damage does not affect any other aspect of the weapon, and doesn’t apply to alchemical items, bombs, or other weapons that only deal energy damage. At 4th level, the warpriest gains the ability to enhance one of his sacred weapons with divine power as a swift action. This power grants the weapon a +1 enhancement bonus. For every 4 levels beyond 4th, this bonus increases by 1 (to a maximum of +5 at 20th level). If the warpriest has more than one sacred weapon, he can enhance another on the following round by using another swift action. The warpriest can use this ability a number of rounds per day equal to his warpriest level, but these rounds need not be consecutive. These bonuses stack with any existing bonuses the weapon might have, to a maximum of +5. The warpriest can enhance a weapon with any of the following weapon special abilities: brilliant energy, defending, disruption, flaming, frost, keen, and shock. In addition, if the warpriest is chaotic, he can add anarchic and vicious. If he is evil, he can add mighty cleaving and unholy. If he is good, he can add ghost touch and holy. If he is lawful, he can add axiomatic and merciful. If he is neutral (with no other alignment components), he can add spell storing and thundering. Adding any of these special abilities replaces an amount of bonus equal to the special ability’s base cost. Duplicate abilities do not stack. The weapon must have at least a +1 enhancement bonus before any other special abilities can be added. If multiple weapons are enhanced, each one consumes rounds of use individually. The enhancement bonus and special abilities are determined the first time the ability is used each day, and cannot be changed until the next day. These bonuses do not apply if another creature is wielding the weapon, but they continue to be in effect if the weapon otherwise leaves the warpriest’s possession (such as if the weapon is thrown). This ability can be ended as a free action at the start of the warpriest’s turn (that round does not count against the total duration, unless the ability is resumed during the same round). If the warpriest uses this ability on a double weapon, the effects apply to only one end of the weapon. Fervor (Su) At 2nd level, a warpriest can draw upon the power of his faith to heal wounds or harm foes. He can also use this ability to quickly cast spells that aid in his struggles. This ability can be used a number of times per day equal to 1/2 his warpriest level + his Wisdom modifier. By expending one use of this ability, a good warpriest (or one who worships a good deity) can touch a creature to heal it of 1d6 points of damage, plus an additional 1d6 points of damage for every 3 warpriest levels he possesses above 2nd (to a maximum of 7d6 at 20th level). Using this ability is a standard action (unless the warpriest targets himself, in which case it’s a swift action). Alternatively, the warpriest can use this ability to harm an undead creature, dealing the same amount of damage he would otherwise heal with a melee touch attack. Using fervor in this way is a standard actionthat provokes an attack of opportunity. Undead do not receive a saving throw against this damage. This counts as positive energy. An evil warpriest (or one who worships an evil deity) can use this ability to instead deal damage to living creatures with a melee touch attack and heal undead creatures with a touch. This counts as negative energy. A neutral warpriest who worships a neutral deity (or one who is not devoted to a particular deity) uses this ability as a good warpriest if he chose to spontaneously cast cure spells or as an evil warpriest if he chose to spontaneously cast inflict spells. As a swift action, a warpriest can expend one use of this ability to cast any one warpriest spell he has prepared with a casting time of 1 round or shorter. When cast in this way, the spell can target only the warpriest, even if it could normally affect other or multiple targets. Spells cast in this way ignore somatic components and do not provoke attacks of opportunity. The warpriest does not need to have a free hand to cast a spell in this way. Bonus Feats At 3rd level and every 3 levels thereafter, a warpriest gains a bonus feat in addition to those gained from normal advancement. These bonus feats must be selected from those listed as combat feats. The warpriest must meet the prerequisites for these feats, but he treats his warpriest level as his base attack bonus (in addition to base attack bonuses gained from other classes and Hit Dice) for the purpose of qualifying for these feats. Channel Energy (Su) Starting at 4th level, a warpriest can release a wave of energy by channeling the power of his faith through his holy (or unholy) symbol. This energy can be used to deal or heal damage, depending on the type of energy channeled and the creatures targeted. Using this ability is a standard action that expends two uses of his fervor ability and doesn’t provoke an attack of opportunity. The warpriest must present a holy (or unholy) symbol to use this ability. A good warpriest (or one who worships a good deity) channels positive energy and can choose to heal living creatures or to deal damage to undead creatures. An evil warpriest (or one who worships an evil deity) channels negative energy and can choose to deal damage to living creatures or heal undead creatures. A neutral warpriest who worships a neutral deity (or one who is not devoted to a particular deity) channels positive energy if he chose to spontaneously cast cure spells or negative energy if he chose to spontaneously cast inflict spells. Channeling energy causes a burst that affects all creatures of one type (either undead or living) in a 30-foot radius centered on the warpriest. The amount of damage dealt or healed is equal to the amount listed in the fervor ability. Creatures that take damage from channeled energy must succeed at a Will saving throw to halve the damage. The save DC is 10 + 1/2 the warpriest’s level + the warpriest’s Wisdom modifier. Creatures healed by channeled energy cannot exceed their maximum hit point total—all excess healing is lost. A warpriest can choose whether or not to include himself in this effect. Sacred Armor (Su) At 7th level, the warpriest gains the ability to enhance his armor with divine power as a swift action. This power grants the armor a +1 enhancement bonus. For every 3 levels beyond 7th, this bonus increases by 1 (to a maximum of +5 at 19th level). The warpriest can use this ability a number of minutes per day equal to his warpriest level. This duration must be used in 1-minute increments, but they don’t need to be consecutive. These bonuses stack with any existing bonuses the armor might have, to a maximum of +5. The warpriest can enhance armor any of the following armor special abilities: energy resistance (normal, improved, and greater), fortification (heavy, light, or moderate), glamered, and spell resistance(13, 15, 17, and 19). Adding any of these special abilities replaces an amount of bonus equal to the special ability’s base cost. For this purpose, glamered counts as a +1 bonus, energy resistance counts as +2, improved energy resistance counts as +4, and greater energy resistance counts as +5. Duplicate abilities do not stack. The armor must have at least a +1 enhancement bonus before any other special abilities can be added. The enhancement bonus and armor special abilities are determined the first time the ability is used each day and cannot be changed until the next day. These bonuses apply only while the warpriest is wearing the armor, and end immediately if the armor is removed or leaves the warpriest’s possession. This ability can be ended as a free action at the start of the warpriest’s turn. This ability cannot be applied to a shield. When the warpriest uses this ability, he can also use his sacred weapon ability as a free action by expending one use of his fervor. Mastery - Aspect of War (Su) At 20th level, the warpriest can channel an aspect of war, growing in power and martial ability. Once per day as a swift action, a warpriest can treat his level as his base attack bonus, gains DR 10/—, and can move at his full speed regardless of the armor he is wearing or his encumbrance. In addition, the blessings he calls upon don’t count against his daily limit during this time. This ability lasts for 1 minute. Archetypes Category:Classes Category:Needs to be Edited